


“Can I have one?”

by PrideSkull



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrideSkull/pseuds/PrideSkull
Summary: "Brianna cherished those rare moments, she got to herself behind the gym. Just she and a cigarette…And recently a mysterious younger girl."
Relationships: Aquaria/Miz Cracker, Craquaria
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	“Can I have one?”

Brianna took a deep drag on her cigarette, blowing the thin grey smoke sharply in the air above her, as she rested her body against the cold brick wall behind her. As a slight wind stroke vanished the last rest of haze, she looked into the sky, before closing her eyes and enjoying the silence that surrounded here, at this quiet place, her personal little retreat. Normally she, the head cheerleader, used to be always in the center of attention, surrounded by cheerful girls, loud laughing and music. She loved it, but sometimes, just sometimes she cherished those rare moments too, she got to herself behind the gym. Just she and a cigarette…

And recently a mysterious younger girl.

Brianna wasn’t sure, if she may had seen her before in the hallway or during lunch, but she never had attracted her attention fully. Or to be honest, she never really noticed her before at all. Till that moment two weeks ago, when she was smoking at her usual oase and a sudden voice ripped her out of thoughts. 

“Smoking, huh? It will kill you one day.” A girl suddenly stood by the corner, facing at her with arms crossed.

“So will life.” Brianna answered, looking straight into the eyes of the black haired girl, which raised an eyebrow by surprise.

“I see.” She answered, coming closer and leaning right next to Bri. “Can I have one?” Normally Bri would’ve send her away, but something about her aura fascinated her and she handed her over her cigarettes, but the girl refused.

“I was kidding.” She laughed and Bri blushed slightly, putting them away and her own out on the wall. Why was she blushing? Sure… her laugh was clear and her smile… Bri could not describe how fascinating it was. Just as fascinating as the blue eyes that were now focused on her, sending shivers down her spine.

“It got cold.” Brianna said, looking away and trying to overplay the goosebumps.

“Could be…” The girl looked up in the sky, giving the blonde a chance to take a closer look on her. She was younger than her, maybe a year or two… or more? Her all black clothes fitted her perfectly, revealing some small boobs, but also showing off a pair of long slender legs that ended in a pair of worn out and sloppy tied combat boots.

“Are you new?” Brianna asked, contemplating her oposited facial form a smirk.

“I am and I am not…” She answered, her clear blue eyes still focused on the sky.

“Wha-?” But before she could continue, the other girl interrupted her, while turning to her, her suddenly gaze making her fall silent.

“I am new to you, as we never met before, right?” She smiled again. “My name is Aquaria, nice to meet you.”

And with that, it all began.

  
  


Brianna still loved her quiet spot, but still she felt kind of happy if she turned around the corner and the black haired girl was sitting on the nearby ledge or leaning against the wall, looking at her and awaiting her with a smile. Sometimes they spoke about god and the world, sometimes they didn’t shared a single word, just standing there and letting the calm wind caress their faces. And each of this encounters drove them closer, giving Bri a safe place she could hide when it all got too much. It was exactly what the stressed student needed to just slow down, to collect her thoughts and keep it on.

“Relax.” Aquaria said in her calm voice.

“So easy said and so hard done.” Bri replied, messaging her temples. The day had been hard, the new season start being right in front of them and still there was so much work to be done. On top, just today a girl had fallen and twisted her ankle a little and now it was on Bri to rethink the whole squad constellation. It was a mess.

“I know.” The black haired girls said sighting. “Still, you are in charge…”

“Exactly! And they will fail because of me.” Bri panicked, a side she would not show often. 

“They won’t.” Aquarias calm voice made Bri look up to her, as the light behind her making her sparkle. “Have a little more faith in yourself.”

“Will you come to the game and watch?” Just the thought of Aquaria watching her, rose a little relief in Bri.

“Bri I-” Aquaria wanted to answer, but...

“There you are!” A sudden voice interrupted the scenery, as two girls of Bris squad appeared around the corner. “Girl, we were looking for you!”

“I-” Bri froze, her mind spinning around how she could explain the situation, how she could introduce Aquaria. As she turned around, looking for help, her gaze met emptiness.

Aquaria was gone.

  
  


That was the thing. Brianna didn’t tell anyone about her new friend, keeping her to herself like a cherish secret, something that was meant for her and her only. 

Sure, sometimes she looked out for her on the school ground, wondering which courses she would take or with whom she was sitting at lunch, but never got a hold on her. The girl stayed mysterious to her and maybe exactly that was, what attracted her so much. What made her think of her at night as she pictured her face in front of her, what drove her thoughts…

and her fingers…

  
  


“I’m going.” Bri said, already halfway out of the door, as her sister called out for her.

“Wait!” She appeared right in the living room door, both hands rested on her hips.

“What?!” Bri got indignant, wanting to see Aquaria as soon as possible that day.

“I thought you would stay at home to study or so.” Her younger sister said. “I told you I had plans today.”

“And?”

“Mom said one of had to stay home to look after tle little ones as she has a long shift today.” Her sister grumbled, her eyes watery and it took Bri a moment to understand.

“Why don’t you…?” She still asked, as she got the answer that nearly ripped her off of her feets.

“Today is the commemoration day…” 

  
  


It happened a few years ago, before Bri had moved to live with her mom and siblings and she never really asked about it, only knowing it involved a tragic incident on the schoolground and that someone lost their life. But she tried to hold herself back as it was something before her time. But now, it changed...

  
  
  


Brianna ran, ran as her life would depend on it. Her lungs ached and she cursed every single cigarette, till she turned around the corner and…

She was there. The girl, she had fell for…

“When did you consider telling me?” Briannas eyes filled with tears, as Aquaria sat there, stroking a black cat on her lap with a sad smile.

“It was for you to find out.” She said slowly. “But I’m glad you did… “ She gulped, clearly close to tears too. “...as I had things to solve... I waited so long.” She stood up, the cat jumping straight to the ground. “I waited so long for someone connect with me the way we did…” 

As she approached her, Bri slowly backed up, till she realized she didn’t wanted to run away.

“I’m so thankful Brianna.” Aquaria smiled, as for the first time she reached out for her. Her slender fingers trying to touch her, and as they did…

...her body dissolved, leaving Brianna back with her heart beating fast against her chest and nothing.

Aquaria had gone.

  
  


Sometimes Brianna would return to the place, taking a seat and looking into the sky and sometimes, yes sometimes a black cat would make her company.


End file.
